1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel recording/reproducing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus of the type which uses a tape cassette which has one tape reel in a cartridge and in which a tape including a tape-shaped recording medium is wound around the tape reel, wherein an increase in recording density is achieved and wherein the tape loading mechanism is simplified.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a recording/reproducing apparatus of the type which performs recording/playback on a one-reel tape cassette which has one tape reel in a cartridge and in which a tape including a tape-shaped recording medium is wound around the tape reel.
In the conventional recording/reproducing apparatus using a one-reel tape cassette, recording and/or reproduction on and/or from the tape is conducted by a stationary head.
Further, a take-up reel is provided in the recording/reproducing apparatus, and when a one-reel tape cassette is attached to the recording/reproducing apparatus, an elastic lead-out tape is fed out from the take-up reel to the one-reel tape cassette, and the forward end of the lead-out tape is engaged with a leader tape connected with the forward end of the tape and then the lead-out tape is taken up on the take-up reel, whereby the tape is drawn out of the cartridge.
In the recording and/or reproduction by means of a stationary head, it is impossible to increase recording density.
To increase recording density, recording and/or reproduction is to be performed by helical scanning using a rotary head. However, in the conventional system in which the lead-out tape goes to meet the leader tape to perform tape loading, the mechanism for forming the tape path for helical scanning is complicated.
Further, in the above-described conventional recording/reproducing apparatus using a one-reel tape cassette, a mechanism for feeding out the lead-out tape from the take-up reel side for leading out and engaging the forward end of the lead-out tape with the leader tape is complicated. Further, there is every possibility of the engagement of the forward end of the lead-out tape with the leader tape failing. In proportion to the complexity of the mechanism, the number of parts operating at the time of loading/unloading the one-reel tape cassette to/from the recording/reproducing apparatus is large, resulting in a rather poor durability.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to achieve an increase in recording density and simplify the tape loading mechanism.
To achieve the above object, there is provided, in accordance with the present invention, a recording/reproducing apparatus in which there is provided a take-up reel having the same height as the tape reel of the tape cassette attached to the recording/reproducing apparatus and a rotary head for recording and/or reproducing information on and/or from the tape-shaped recording medium by a helical scanning system.
Thus, in the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention, recording and/or reproduction is performed by helical scanning, so that it is possible to increase recording density, and by making the height of the take-up reel equal to the height of the tape reel of the tape cassette attached to the recording/reproducing apparatus, it is possible to simplify the tape loading mechanism.
Further, to achieve the above object, in the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention, there is provided on opposite surfaces of upper and lower flange portions of the take-up reel engagement means adapted to engage with an engagement portion formed at the forward end of the leader tape.
Thus, in the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the engagement means engages with the engagement portion at the forward end of the leader tape by the rotation of the take-up reel in the taking up direction, and the leader tape can be drawn out, so that the mechanism for drawing out the leader tape is simplified, and the leader tape can be reliably drawn out.
Further, to achieve the above object, in the tape cassette of the present invention, engagement edges extending in the tape width direction are formed on the upper and lower edges of the forward end portion of the leader tape.
Thus, in the tape cassette of the present invention, the engagement edges engage with the engagement means provided in the take-up reel, whereby the leader tape can be easily drawn out of the cartridge.
Further, to achieve the above object, in the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention, a leader tape guide which guides the leader tape through a substantially linear path is provided between the take-up reel for taking up the tape and the tape outlet of the tape cassette attached to the cassette attachment portion, and a head is provided on one side of the leader tape guide and a lead-out guide in a standby condition is provided on the other side thereof, and when the tape-shaped recording medium has reached a position corresponding to the leader tape guide, the leader tape guide is rotated to retract it from between the head and the lead-out guide, the lead-out guide being moved to the loading position to form a tape path to cause the tape-shaped recording medium to be opposed to the head.
Thus, in the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention, recording and/or reproduction is conducted while running the tape-shaped recording medium wound around the head drum provided with a rotary head, thereby achieving an increase in recording density in recording by helical scanning. Further, the tape path for the tape-shaped recording medium is formed after taking up the leader tape onto the take-up reel, whereby the leader tape does not come into contact with the tape running system members such as the head drum, the capstan, the lead-out guide and the pinch roller, so that the leader tape does not adversely affect these tape running system members.